You Belong with Me
by TheHinata
Summary: Pequeños one-shots Nalu Cap 6: ¡Ni en un millón de años me enamoraría de ti-le grite con mis mejillas ardiendo/que mal…-porque yo, estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti-me susurro antes de robarme mi primer beso/
1. Chapter 1

You belong with me

.

.

~cap 1~

.

﴾_No me gustas, me encantas_﴿

.

.

-_**natsu…-**__lo llamaba por décima vez al pelirosa que la acompañaba, era una noche fría y recién habían salido del gremio_

_**-¿q-que?...-**__preguntaba apenas el chico, puesto que no podía parar de reírse, después de haber provocado un revoltijo en el gremio_

_**-¿de qué demonios te ríes tanto? ¡Estuviste a un paso de desplomar todo!-.**_

_**-pero…jaja…esos idiotas se lo merecían**_,…-_su semblante cambio a uno totalmente serio-_ _**después de todo estaban molestándote ¿no?**_

_**-molestándome no creo que sea la palabra…solo me estaban felicitando por las fotos en las que Salí en la revista anual del hechicero….pero aun con todo eso, no tenías por qué comportarte así**_…-_sus mejillas se encendieron y volteo su mirada lejos del pelirosa__**- incluso comenzaron a susurrar cosas...**_

_**-¿ de qué hablas?-**_ _mientras caminaba, el chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y observaba detenidamente a su compañera-_ _**¿hablaron de nosotros?**_

_**-¡s-si! dijeron que parecíamos una pareja enamorada…y que incluso tú te habías puesto celoso…-**_

_**-pfff...Tarados…no saben lo que dicen, así que no te preocupes lucy, solo ignóralos**__…-el semblante de niño de 5 años volvió a hacerse presente en el chico y el comentario basto para hacer que ella sintiera un poco de decepción en su interior_

_**-cierto-**_ _de alguna manera logro que su voz sonara alegremente como siempre_- _**además no es como si yo te gustara…**_

_**-uh?-**_ _el chico detuvo su camina justo frente a la casa, y ante esto la rubia volteo a verlo_- _**¿tu?... ¿gustarme? –**__ la chica hizo un puchero al ver que él se tapaba la boca con una mano para reprimir la risa- __**jajjaja no bromees!-**_ _estaba dispuesta a pegarle su famosa patada y sacarlo de ahí, antes de que su sensibilidad se hiciera presente y comenzara a llorar más que nada por humillación, cuando repentinamente el chico la jalo de la muñeca, la abrazo de la cintura y junto sus frentes, fue tan rápido que apenas si la chica lo noto_- _**tu…-**__acerco su rostro al de ella hasta que sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse- __**me encantas..-**__terminó de decir para darle un romántico y apasionado primer beso a la rubia, uno de esos que nunca se olvidan…en especial si te lo dio la persona a la que amas…_

_El beso finalizo, y lucy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse, mientras tras la dulce apariencia que daba ella, el chico sonrió dulcemente y la abrazo, ella reacciono un poco tarde, pero también terminó correspondiendo_

_-**pensé que no sentías nada por mi**…**m-me refiero al termino amoroso...**-susurro ella sabiendo que el perfectamente podía escuchar_

_**- eres la persona más importante en mi vida…porque**…-bajo su mirada y la vio directamente a los ojos…- **eres mi princesa…-**esta vez ella fue quien se puso de puntitas y lo beso, era uno con mucho cariño y amor...- **por supuesto que siento cosas por ti-**comenzó a relatar una vez que se separaron**-..y...t-tal vez si estuve u-un poco c-celoso...-**desvío su mirada con un notorio sonrojo a lo que ella soltó una risita ante la apariencia tierna que daba este__-**ne…lucy… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un juego?.**..-decía una vez que juntaron ambas frentes-_

**_-¿cuál?-_**

_**-uno de dar besos, quien primero se cansa, pierde…-** esta vez la tomo al estilo princesa y junto a ella subió hasta la ventana para entrar, poco le importaron los gritos que reclamo por parte de ella, que le exigía que entrara por la puerta porque ya conocía a la perfección aquel método que hacia que su linda maga estelar quedara indefensa…_

~o~

_._

_._

* * *

_**Holaa! Espero haya sido de su agrado, decidí dejar a tú, yo-felices por siempre sólo como un one-shot: 3 (cabio de nombre a celos y confusiones) XD y esta será oficialmente mi nueva sección de one-shot cortos jeje, pronto vendré con más caps!**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

You belong with me

.

.

~cap 2~

.

﴾3 cosas﴿

.

.

_ Existen 3 cosas que no natsu dragneel no podía ocultar y los miembros del gremio lo sabían a la perfección y muy específicamente su hermosa mejor amiga Lucy Heartfilia, y todo gracias al protagonista que hizo que aquellas 3 acciones fueran vistas a gran escala…_

_**1.- "estar enamorado"**_

Jamás se esperaría que El hiperactivo y revoltoso pelirosa pudiera saber lo que es estar enamorado…y es que a diario convivía con las chicas más hermosas de Fiore pero este (y el otro montón de hombres idiotas) no parecía notarlo…pero aquel día algo había cambiado…el chico parecía está completamente reflexivo, no había discutido con gray, no andaba haciendo sus travesuras…todos tenían la misma pregunta ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con el dragón Slayer de fuego?!, por más que trataron de indagar ,no parecía haber respuesta, la única que parecía estar más cerca de dar en el clavo era la casamentera Mirajane…y es que desde que la rubia lucy heartfilia había salido de misión sin los chicos, natsu parecía nadar demasiado pensativo...así que como la fan n°1 de la pareja de natsu x lucy decidió hacer su intervención..

-¿que sucede natsu?-

-no lose…-lo cabizbajo se su voz se notaba y aquello no le gustaba para nada a la peliblanca

-sabes natsu, lucy volverá hoy de la misión, ¿Por qué mejor no te alegras y la recibes como siempre?-le propuso con una de sus típicas sonrisa

-s-si…-por alguna razón el solo escuchar el nombre de su amiga provocaba que el calor corporal se hiciera presente muy rápidamente…- mira…creo que me pasa algo raro…

-¿uhm? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-s-siento nervios de volver a ver a lucy…-le susurro puesto que muchos estaban al pendiente de la conversación...

-¿Por qué?, lucy es tu amiga ¿no?-ella sabía lo que le pasaba al chico, un poco de ayudita no le hacía mal a nadie…

-bueno…si…ella es amiga….pero también es como….más que eso…no sé...Es un tipo de….ahhh…olvídalo…-dedica mientras se echaba en la mesa- me voy mira..., iré a la casa de lucy…aún no sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero de seguro lucy sí, ya sabes después de todo ella es muy inteligente…

-sí, y también es la chica que te gusta- el pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa, antes de sonrojarse fuertemente y salir corriendo fuera del gremio mientras maldecía a mira por sus comentarios…entre tantas palabras que soltó el gremio entero dedujo que un milagro había ocurrido…natsu _estaba enamorado…_

_**2.-"estar borracho"**_

Es uno de los síntomas más notorios, y al igual que el primero nadie esperaba que el chico lo sufriera…¡mentira!, hablamos de natsu dragneel, el chico que era capaz de tomarse una botella de veneno por pura curiosidad….así que la sorpresa de que se emborrachara no era tan sorprendente después de todo, pero su comportamiento, sí,…y es que estaban en una de las tantas fiestas del gremio, la única diferencia esta vez ,era que la celebración era por el reciente anuncio de noviazgo entre natsu y lucy, y pues la celebración se necesitaba…pero en cuanto cana lo reto a un duelo de quien bebía mas el chico cambio por completo….andaba como chicle pegado a lucy

-~lushyyy~-llamo su atención mientras avanzaba a ella de manera graciosa…- ~te amooo~- la rubia se sonrojo y este aprovecho la oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre ella- ¿thu me amash?~

-s-s-si natsu…pero ahora…deberías alejarte un poco…-pidió tímidamente, puesto que las traviesas manos del chico estaban recorriéndola muy seductoramente

-ehhh! ¿Por qué….? ¿no te gushta cuando te abrazo?~…-el chico fue alejado rápidamente de ella por su compañero de equipo y amigo gray fullbuster quien fue en ayuda de su amiga, a pesar de la mirada celosa de juvia…pero el pelirosa hizo algo alguien que nadie esperaba- ¡gray!-se abalanzo contra él en un inesperado abrazo- lushyyy no me quiere!...¿tú me quieres gray?~-

-¡aléjate!...-gritaba desesperadamente su amigo…

-¡tampoco me quieres!...~porque nadie me quiere~- el chico termino haciendo circulitos con su dedo índice en un rincón del gremio con un aura deprimente…

Nadie olvidara el día en que natsu dragneel _se emborrachó_…

_**3.-"estar celoso"**_

Sí, por ser un mago de fuego, nadie esperaba que disimulara sus celos cundo algún sujeto se acercara a una de las chicas más hermosa del gremio y aun más importante…su novia…y tal y como pensaron así paso, porque en los primeros meses, se podía decir que la maga estelar estuvo prácticamente encerrada en su casa con natsu…y es que la posesividad del chico no alcanzaba limites, y eso lo sabían todos, exactamente cuando el mismo día en que comenzaron su noviazgo él fue personalmente a advertir a todos que aquel que osara posar sus ojos en su novia seria quemado vivo….y es que sabía a la perfección que ella era linda, pero jamás se había percatado de que misión a la cual fueran su chica recibía más de 1 mirada pervertida y él con su honorifico título de _**novio**_ no quería volver a ver esas miraditas jamás…y según él todo estaba bien, eso hasta que la ridícula de cana se le ocurrió hacer una mega fiesta…

-natsu, ¡yo quiero ir!- reclamaba una lucy molesta al ver que tanto la puerta de su casa, como la ventana estaban completamente selladas- jamás he ido a una mega fiesta…

-lucy ¿no te das cuenta de que solo lo hace para fastidiarme?-

-no, no me doy cuenta…natsu…¿por favor?- ahí estaba de nuevo, esa carita de cachorro abandonado que le provocaba acceder a cualquier petición que ella hiciera…y él estaba a punto de acceder…eso hasta que..- habrán muchos magos…y realmente quería pode hablar con Sting-kun y Yukino-san…después de todo…

Bla, bla, bla era todo lo que escuchaba después de que ella hubiese mencionado al rubio oxigenado…

-y natsu ¿Qué dices?...-

-digo que jamás en tu vida volverás a salir de este lugar…

-¡¿ehhh?!, p-pero…-

-vamos, lucy, ¿sabes cuantas cosas podemos hacer aquí?, nosotros dos…..juntos…- sin esperar más termino besándola, con pasión, con toda la intención de convencerla, pero ella era lucy heartfilia, la única mujer que sin necesidad de golpearlo podría hacer que le obedeciese…ambos terminaron llegado a la fiesta, pero se fue todo al diablo cuando accidentalmente el "rubio oxigenado" había pasado a darle un beso de despedida accidentalmente cerca de la comisura de los labios de la chica… "sin querer"de ahí en adelante solo se supo que aquel edificio en donde se hizo la celebración no volvió a aparecer en el mapa…

Porque lo que menos pudo disimular el pelirosa fueron_ los celos_…

* * *

_**Holaa! He aquí un nuevo cap ^^ lamento que sea el único fic que actualicé hasta ahora, pero estoy trabajando muy duro para continuar con los otros **__** además de que esta semana en mi país es viernes feriado *o* así que todas las actualizaciones de mis fic largos ocurrirán ahí **__** este es más fácil de actualizar puesto que son cap mas cortos, hehe en fin estoy muy feliz, aunque aún debo terminar un trabajo para el cole mañana XD casi muero este fin de semana con el cap del maga pero los próximos cap prometen ser muy bueno :3**_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de:**_

_**Alice1397:**__ Jajja gracias, n.n me alegro que te haya gustado :3 gracias también por la lectura y el review espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, XD ¡claro que leo el manga! Y casi muero al igual que tú pobre lucy TT_TT natsu quedo piedra al ver lo que paso solo espero que su sobreprotección hacia lucy sea aún mayor hehe :3 saludos!_

_**Infinity Infinytum: **__pues tienes toda la razón tengo muchos fic abandonados, pero este fin de semana si o si estarán todos con cap nuevos hehe :3 gracias por el review, tus palabras y la lectura Jajja espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D saludos! cuídate!_

_**PatashifyDragneel **__3: hahha gracias majo-chan :3 me alegra que te haya gustado espero este también haya sido de tu agrado :D gracias por el review y la lectura! Saludos!_

_**AishaUchiha: **__gracias ^^ me alegra micho que te haya gustado :3 la verdad es que la mayoría de estos cap serán cortitos así que espero que sean de tu agrado n.n gracias por el review y la lectura saludos! :D_

_**JessiEvans: **__hahha la verdad des que no tengo idea de cómo funciona twiter, una amiga me lo hizo y yo dije…bueno! XD esa fue mi linda historia de mi twiter jajaja en todo caso gracias por eso! n.n espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 si o si esta semana los actualizo :D gracias! Por el review y la lectura _

_**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **__eli-chan jaja ya somos dos XD estúpido y sensual natsu Jjaja gracias por el review y no te preocupes que en ocasiones hasta yo publico solo un "gran trabajo" XD malvado sueño jaja en fin gracias también por la lectura y por tenerlo en fav :3 saludos!_

_**Bonne-chan 3**__: pues sí me salió cortito __ pero la mayoría serán así…bueno dependerá de los review…no dependerá de la inspiración…no mejor dependerá de mi …no mejor….XD jaja mejor no sigo n.n gracias por tu review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 ¡pues claro que me puedes preguntar! Mi inbox de fanfiction está todo el día disponible :3 además de que me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo en Facebook XD jaja también puedes encontrarme ahí, está en mi perfil :3 así podemos hablar más seguido y yo gustosa te ayudo en todo lo que pueda! Me hace muy feliz que quieras preguntarme a mí, me hace sentir importante XD Jajja saludos y gracias por todo!_

_**Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Hatake: **__haha pues gracias n.n me alegro que te haya gustado, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias por el review y la lectura! :3 saludos!_

_**Huachi-sama: **__Jajja gracias n.n espero este cap haya ido de tu agrado, cualquier sugerencia créeme que me haría muy bien :3 saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura!_

_**Gabe Logan : **__me alegro que te haya gustado, espero este cap también __ saludos! gracias por el review y la lectura! :D_

_**Mikoblue :**__ waaaa miko-chan! :3 adoro hablar contigo por face jajaj eres endemoniadamente adorable :D me alego que te hay gustado n.n tenía pensado hacer esta sección solo de Nalu aún estoy meditando eso XD jaja espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, pues eres de las afortunadas que ya saben algo de adelanto de la próxima publicaciones de mis fic :3 jeje nos vemos! gracias por el review y la lectura!_

_**Bella-niuXD: **__hahha me alegra que te hay gustado :3 espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado! Gracia por el review la lectura saludos! :3_

_**Yooo! Ajjaja tengo pensado hacer esta sección solo de historias de Nalu **__** cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida ^^**_

_**Sin más que decir**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

You belong with me

.

.

~cap 3~

.

_﴾enamoramiento, antes de la confesión﴿_

Flash back

-Loke! ¿Vas a venir esta noche a mi casa?-le pregunte sabiendo que era viernes y como siempre entre amigos celebrábamos la noche de videojuegos…una rara costumbre que se nos pego desde que éramos pequeños

-por supuesto, yo llevare la cerveza…-me respondió con ánimos mientras guardaba el uniforme de buzo de nuestra academia, antes de que cerrara su casillero vi como un pedazo de papel había caído y de inmediato se lo señale…él se agacho a recogerlo, vi como su expresión pasaba de ser de una confusa a una de una sonrisa arrogante…luego de años de conocerlo, esa cara solo podía significar que otra chica había caído en sus encantos…pfff… ¿encantos? Mi querido amigo Loke era solo un mujeriego de pocos sentimientos, digo, en nuestra academia había toda clase de bellezas, y no me costaba admitirlo, pero él era el único que sacaba provecho de eso….era una de sus actitudes que odiaba…

-¿Quién es?-fue simple curiosidad, no es como si conociera a todas las chicas…

-lucy heartfilia…-su sonrisa arrogante me pareció más notoria que de costumbre…tal vez había puesto más empeño con esta chica…quien sabe

-¿Cuándo te cito?-

-ahora-y luego de eso, se marchó rápidamente, yo bufe por lo bajo, Pobre chica….me encamine a la cafetería pero preferí ir por un camino largo, puesto que existía una ventana que daba al jardín con una hermosa vista….nunca espere que tomar aquel camino ese día me cambiaria…

Iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando finalmente llegue a aquella ventana, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver la figura de una chica que estaba de pie, en el jardín del campus…si tuviera que definirla en una palabra, esa era HERMOSA, con solo ver su perfil me había encantado…rubia, de contextura delgada, piel como porcelana, quede realmente embobado mirándola…eso hasta que vi que esperaba a una persona…y esa apersona era mi estúpido amigo mujeriego…toda esperanza que me hubiese creado desapareció en ese instante…me aleje lentamente hasta la cafetería…pero la imagen de esa chica…lucy-_según Loke_- no se me iba de la mente…

.

.

.

Las clases había terminado y ya la mayoría de los alumnos se había retirado, incluyéndome, caminaba hacia la salida, cuando me tope repentinamente con la rubia de ojos color chocolate…fue un pequeño choque pero de alguna manera ambos quedamos en el piso…ella sobre mi

Me perdí completamente en la belleza de su ojos, y con el solo ver como un lindo color rosa se aparecía en las mejillas mi impulso de besarla-aun si no la conocía, ni ella a mí- se hizo presente…y simplemente lo hice…no se cuanto duro, ni que pensaba ella, solo sé que repentinamente se puso en pie y con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara me grito pervertido….no la volví a ver en toda la semana, y otra cosa curiosa era que Loke ya no andaba de mujeriego…_¿acaso la había correspondido?_...mis pensamientos cesaron cuando la ví entrar al salón, ella sí era mi compañera de clases, evito mi mirada y sentí un aura asesina mirarme fijamente…_¿era Loke? ¿Por qué hacía eso?_...tal vez ella sí era su novia y le había dicho sobre mi acción…

.

.

.

Estábamos en ed. Física cuando Loke comenzó a recriminarme que no me acercara a la rubia…como todo un novio celoso…pero no era así, porque fuera de todo pronóstico que mi mente hubiese creado, en realidad ellos no eran nada, y de hecho lucy no había sido la que se declaró, sino que fue mi querido "amigo"…un sentimiento de alegría se formó en mi pecho, como si una pequeña esperanza de poder estar con la chica que entraba en mis sueños pudiera ser verdad…

Pese al pequeño accidente que tuvimos, -en el cual el mayor responsable fui yo- nos comenzamos a volver cercanos al principio con un poco de desconfianza, pero a estas alturas ya éramos amigos…los mejores…pero aquello no era lo que quería, yo quería ser el sujeto que pudiera decir –ella es mía- porque así lo creía, y lo había dejado muy en claro en una de las tantas reuniones de hombres que habíamos tenido…porque lucy heartfilia era mía, solo mía, desde el momento en que la vi en ese jardín, era mi amiga, mi confidente y aunque no lo supiera, mi futura novia y muy en el futuro la madre de mis hijos…

_Fin Flash back_

_._

_._

_._

Hoy era la graduación la mayoría nos separaríamos, pero yo no quería hacerlo y se lo diría esta noche a lucy, quiero que sea ella la compañera de mi vida…la divise entre la multitud de amigos y familiares, se veía agitada como si hubiese corrido una maratón

-¡natsu! ¡Ven!-sin esperar mi respuesta me jalo consigo y terminamos en la arte posterior de la academia…

-¿lucy…que-antes de poder hablar ella se encontraba frente a mi haciendo una reverencia y señalándome un papel entre sus manos…_"me gustas"_- decía- sonreí con un sonrojo, ella me miro aún más sonrojada y se veía condenadamente dulce…así que sin dejarla hablar la jale hacia mí, y la bese…

Ahora ya podía decir que era mía, mi lucy, mi novia….que bien se oía, la tome de la mano y juntos nos fuimos a celebrar con los demás, no solo nuestra graduación ni nuestro reciente noviazgo, sino que celebramos que finalmente comenzábamos una nueva vida juntos, con la chica que se me confeso…y de la cual yo me enamore mucho antes de eso...

* * *

_**gracias por sus review y el apoyo espero este cap haya sido de su agrado, no me siento muy bien en estos momentos, ese es el porque no puedo constestar sus reveiw, pero ustedes ya saben que lo agradezco muchísimo :3 saludos a todos! y cuídense!**_

_**se despide**_

_**hinata-chan ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

You belong with me

.

.

~cap 4~

.

(_Besos)_

Un beso es el acto de presionar los labios contra una superficie, generalmente la piel o los labios de otra persona, como una expresión social de afecto, de saludo, de respeto o de** _amor._**

Y esa era exactamente la única palabra que tenía el dragneel en su cabeza, y es que desde que comenzó su relación con lucy oficialmente como novios no había tenido la dicha de saborear el dulce néctar de sus labios, esos apetitosos labios que a pesar de que él no era muy dulce en gustos, aquella parte de la rubia lo volvía loco con el solo hecho de fantasiar con ellos…pero el no probar sus labios no era el único problema…si no que constantemente sus "amigos" le sacaban en cara lo opuesto a lo que le pasaba a él

Gray hablaba de las múltiples peleas que tenía con juvia a causa de los celos de ambos, pero que finalmente siempre terminaban en un romántico beso… ¿pelear con lucy para conseguir su deseo?...ni de chiste

Gajeel por otra parte, se burlaba de la desgracia del dragneel aún más, puesto que a pesar de las diferencias de estaturas, él ya había besado a su "enana" múltiples veces…con lucy estaba bien de estatura y aun así no había pasado nada…

Elfman… ¡elfman! Como todo buen hombre, cuando le había dado su primer beso a evergreen también se lució anunciándolo a todo el mundo…aunque claro tuvo que enfrentarse al inesperada aura de hermano sobreprotector que tuvo laxus por un momento…fue raro para todos…pero inclusive él…¡laxus! También ya había compartido con los muchachos sobre aquella experiencia…eso si con quien lo hizo sigue siendo un misterio….

Romeo que era menor que él también ya había tenido la experiencia junto con Wendy con quien tiernamente tuvieron su primer beso cada uno…y la lista podría seguir con todas las parejas que existen ahora en fairy tail…pero y ¿él?

El natsu dragneel quien estaba perdidamente enamorado de su novia lo único que había recibido eran sus abrazos (cosa que no le molestaba) pero quería más…y tampoco es como que soñara que lucy apareciera y el fuera y la besara…¡no!...él quería que fuese ella quien diera el primer paso, para así sacarle en cara a sus amigos al menos eso, puesto que en todas las historias fueron ellos los de la iniciativa….¿epro cómo lograr que lucy reaccionara?...¿celos?..¡no! eso definitivamente no, una vez trato de provocarla después de haberla visto sonreírle al idiota de gray y lo siguiente que paso fue una lucy molesta y un natsu muy golpeado….¿seducirla? oh…Si, y que después le evitara el ingreso a su cuarto ¡no! Esa idea estaba descartada…- tan frustrado estaba el pelirosa que ni cuenta se dio cuando su novia entro al gremio

-lu-chan natsu ha estado actuando raro…tal vez deberías hablar con él…-le sugirió Levy luego de haber sido testigo de las múltiples muecas que ponía el dragneel…

-s-si…-la rubia se dirigió a la mesa en donde su novio parecía tener depresión, a pesar de que lo saludo este la ignoro y siguió con su debate sobre lo que debería hacer…eso hasta que un libro lo golpeo directo en la frente- ¡te estoy hablando hace un rato y ni siquiera me has mirado!

-auch… ¡eso no es para que exageres!-le respondió aun dolido por el golpe

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-nada que te importe…-

-¿estas molesto?-pregunto entre confundida y enojada

El solo hecho de recordar las caras de burlas de sus amigos lo hizo cabrearse y levantarse molesto de la mesa, aunque antes de irse se dirigió a una lucy extrañada y le susurro- ¿Cómo no estarlo si ni siquiera has intententado tener la iniciativa?...- y sin más se marchó…

Lucy medito por mucho tiempo las palabras del chico…y sólo una cosa se le vino a la mente…su cara se volvió roja y solo atinó a taparse el rostro con su libro y salir de ahí antes de que comenzaran con las preguntas… ¡¿natsu?! Su natsu ¿no podía querer "eso" verdad?...sino ¿a qué se refería con la palabra "iniciativa"?...malvados libros ecchi de erza…

.

.

Estaba frustrado…se peleó con lucy y ella ahora debería estar molesta…eso solo significa que el beso quedaría como una fantasía y probablemente perdería su amor en manos de alqún extraño al cual le fascinen las rubias y se casarían... y ¡ah! Juvia le había contagiado su imaginación…su gran imaginación…-se encontraba descansando en el mismo lugar donde siempre iba a pescar con Happy y lucy cuando un grito desde las alturas llamo su atención- sin creérselo lucy venia cayendo desde una gran altura mientras maldecía fuertemente a Happy…quien fue al parecer el responsable de traerla hasta natsu…

Rápidamente el pelirosa se puso de pie y trato de tomar en brazos a su dulce princesa, pero como siempre la "atrapada" no fue la que normalmente debería ser, es decir la del estilo "princesa" y resulto siendo la de un natsu tumbado en el piso y lucy encima del…con su cabeza sobre el pecho de este

Con dificultad la chica se reincorporo y termino sentada sobre él, mientras que este se sobaba la cabeza…

-natsu…-comenzó a hablar ella…el pelirosa rápidamente se dio cuenta de la posición y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo- yo…sobre tomar la iniciativa…b-bueno…es…

-no te preocupes…-el sonrió, su chica era tan linda sonrojada que podía perdonarla incluso si lo hubiese traicionado…el amor lo volvió más idiota de lo que era- gracias…

-¿p-porque?-en ese momento la chica sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, sucedía cada vez que su novio le dirigía aquella sonrisa

-por ser mi novia…- y eso basto para ella sin aguantarlo más lo tomara de la bufanda y le diera que deseado beso que tanto anhelaba el chico, quien correspondió mientras se sentaba y la chica quedaba aun sobre sus piernas…

El beso duro lo que tenía que durar, y la falta de oxígeno fue uno de los factores que apareció…

-b-bueno, esto es al menos un avance-comenzó a relatar ella mientras él la miraba con una boba sonrisa y sus manos apoyadas entre el cabello de ella a cada costado de sus mejillas- no quiere decir que no continuaremos, de hecho yo…

-shhhh….-fue lo último que dijo él antes de volver a besarla, basto sólo un pequeño roce para volverlo adicto a los labios de su novia…y por lo recién vivido sabía que podía usarlo más seguido, en especial cuando la chica no quería guardar silencio tal y como lo había hecho ahora…

Porque el dragneel había disfrutado y disfrutaría del dulce sabor de los labios de su chica cada vez que se lo propusiera de ahora en adelante….

* * *

**Gabe Logan: **gracias ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este cap haya sido de tu agradado :D

**PatashifyDragneel: **jaja gracias majo-chan :3 me hace muy feliz que el cap te haya gustado n.n espero este también :D saludos cuídate! Besitos!

**Huachi-sama: **gracias! Por el review y las sencillas pero muy lindas palabras con las que definiste el cap, quiero saber cuáles serían las apropiadas para este n.n jaja saludos! espero haya sido de tu agrado! :3

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **eli-chan! :3 me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por el review y la lectura! n.n miss actualizaciones se vienen este fin, he estado un poco desaparecida, tareas del cole :/ pero no olvides que n abandonaría mis fic por nada del mundo! Gracias por la paciencia :')

**Lee Ab Koi: **gracias ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado :3 espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias por el review y la lectura! \(=*o*=)/ saludos!

**Mikoblue: **miko-chan :3 siempre ogras animarme y ponerme una boba sonrisa con tus palabras Jajja espero esta haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias por el review y la lectura! Saludos ;)

**Bonne-chan: **Holaa! n.n aprovecho esta ocasión para saludarte y decirte lo mucho que ya me agradas :3 jaja cualquier cosilla ya sabes dónde conectarme, me alaga mucho que te gusten mis fic =*-*= jejeje n.n yo también amooo leer *cosas en común* XD espero no madrugues tan seguido, descansa mucho! Y prepárate porque luego de hacer unos cuantos trámites del cole, vendré súper mega híper ultra recargada con más caps. De mis fics! Ajjaja n.n gracias por el review y la lectura saludo!

**Bella-niuXD_ **por supuesto que tengo que retomar mis fic! :3 jamás los abandonaría de hecho ya tengo un par de adelantos de mis otras historias jeje n.n gracias por tu review y la lectura espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado! :3

**TheSecretDark21: **como siempre halagándome gracias! por eso y por el review y la lectura, pronto se vendrán las actualizaciones de mis otros fic así que no desesperéis! XD saludos!

_**Holaa! A todos aquellos malvados que no me han dejado un review pero igual sé que aman y adoran mi fic Jajja :3 (no soy egocéntrica por si acaso…es sólo una bromilla jiji) en fin **_

_**Quiero decirles que pronto se vienen mis actualizaciones y seee sé que he estado perdida aquí en pero si les digo la palabra "colegio" se entiende ¿no? :D saludos a todos y sin más que decir**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

You belong with me

.

.

~cap 5~

.

﴾chico malo, por ti﴿

.

.

_Lucy es mi amiga, no debería importarme si a ella le atraen los tipos malos ¿no?, después de todo ella es dulce y tierna, debería salir con un tipo de príncipe, no andar coqueteando con un mal nacido que lo único que puede hacer es subirse a una moto y verse genial…no, no lucy no es la clase de chica a la cual le atraen los vándalos, ¿cierto?, a menos que haya sido influenciada por Levy quien esta flechada por el tonto de Gajeel, o juvia por el idiota de gray…lucy, ¿debería tener a un príncipe no?_

_._

_._

Me encontré con mi linda rubia amiga en la entrada del instituto y como estábamos en el mismo salón caminamos obviamente juntos, conversando, y aunque no hubiésemos ido en el mismo aula, de igual manera la hubiese acompañado, digamos que nuestros compañeros en este lugar no logran controlar sus hormonas… ¡demonios! Ni siquiera son disimulados, o bien ese puede ser un problema masculino en general…rápidamente me fue al final del salón, en donde acostumbraba a dormirme en clase, para mi suerte, lucy siempre se sentaba a mi lado, regañándome siempre por lo mismo, pero esta vez decidió acomodarse en los primeros puestos, mire con recelo como conversaba animadamente con Levy como si trataran un tema de real importancia. Eso hasta que el cerebro congelado comenzó a gritarme

-¡oye natsu!, vamos hombre que llevo más de 5 minutos hablándote y estas en las nubes, tengo que comentarte algo que te puede ser de importancia-termino diciéndome mientras se acomodaba en la silla que lucy siempre usaba

-habla rápido, no tengo todo el día- conteste con desgano

-sabias que Lucy está saliendo con un bobo de Sabertooh- abrí mis ojos un poco sorprendido por lo que me dijo, aquel instituto era prácticamente el único rival del nuestro, ¿lucy saliendo con uno de eso tipos? Ridículo, estaba a punto de desmentir eso, cuando gray me detuvo con una seña

-específicamente es Sting Eucliffe, creo que hoy la vino a dejar en moto, solo te comento lo que juvia me ha estado diciendo, y no podía perderme la oportunidad de decirte…-poso una mano en mi hombro mirándome seriamente- que ya estás en la friendzone Jajajja- comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, solo atine a empujarlo y dirigirme donde estaba lucy, al diablo con las clases, mi amiga no podía estar saliendo con uno de esos idiotas, menos el Eucliffe…y ¿qué rayos era eso de la friendzone?

Mi repentino ataque de molestia-y no celos…- desapareció cuando entro erza al lugar, maldita mi suerte…y eso no fue lo peor, sino que lo malo fue que en todo el día lucy se vio siendo raptada por todas las chicas, estúpido tema amoroso, todas son mentiras…trate de convencerme, eso hasta que en la salida finalmente comprobé con mis ojos como mi linda amiga estaba sonriéndole al rubio oxigenado…¡¿por qué estaba sonriéndole así?!...aquello sí me molesto más que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto…antes de poder ir a terminar con esa estúpida escena, me vi siendo interceptado por una peliblanca muy conocida para mí y su hermana mayor…

-¿Qué creen que están-me taparon la boca y me escondieron en unos arbustos, seguía observando la escena…¡porque nadie los detiene!...escuché como lisanna se comenzó a reír y la mire de reojo…lo próximo que supe fue que estaba en mi casa…con algo que realmente sorprendería a quien me viera mañana en el instituto…

Un cambio de look, eso fue lo que me hicieron las hermanas Strauss…terminaron por convencerme que lo que sentía eran celos y la única manera de detenerlos era confesándome a lucy y salir de la mencionada friendzone…y para ello debía convertirme en el chico malo que lucy tanto deseaba, porque según ellas, una chica como lucy buscaba exactamente lo opuesto a su dulce personalidad…las mujeres y sus gustos…pero como yo soy natsu dragneel- el cual acababa de admitir su amor por su amiga- me convertí en el chico malo, solo por ella…

Los ojos abiertos y sus labios formando una especie de "O" sería la mejor forma de describir la reacción de la mayoría de los alumnos cuando me vieron llegar, no podía negarlo inclusive yo me encontraba genial. Pero aun no había visto a lucy…rendido me fui sencillamente a la sala…

Inusualmente llego tarde, pero llego, era hora de poner mi plan en acción- fingir ser un chico malo y que ella se fijara en mí y olvidara al rubio idiota-…rápidamente se acercó a mi puesto, sentándose a mi lado, me saludo y yo la ignore, vi como hizo un puchero, un adorable puchero…comencé a balancearme en la silla con aire despreocupado sin tomar en cuenta lo que me decía lucy…pero mi forma genial comenzó a irse por el drenaje, primero me caí de la silla siendo la burla de todos, en la cafetería tropecé con mi almuerzo, vergüenza de nuevo, en Ed, física le pegue un pelotazo al entrenador laxus, me fui a dirección, siendo nuevamente la burla de todos porque el entrenador me dio una paliza. Creo que no podré ser el chico genial y rudo con el lucy sueña….rendido solo me fui a la enfermería en donde repentinamente llego la responsable de todo lo que me paso hoy…bueno solo un poco responsable, el idiota en sí fui yo…

-natsu…¿Por qué estas vestido así…y porque has actuado de esa manera?-me sonroje volteando el rostro, me veía ridículo y ella ya lo había notado, estúpido Plan de las Strauss…- sabes, has actuado raro…ni siquiera te despediste de mi ayer…¿estas molesto conmigo?

-no, no es contigo- respondí automáticamente, frente a la expresión de confusión termine por confesar algunas cosas- estoy molesto con el Eucliffe, tiene toda tu atención, estaba celoso, y planeaba ser el chico genial del cual te podrías enamorar…-okey, lo dije todo…¡lo dije todo!, lucy se sonrojo fuertemente y no podía formular ninguna palabra…solo un pensamiento tenía en ese momento…¡arruine todo!

-n-natsu…y-yo…tu…-cerro los ojos y me miro decidida pero con el sonrojo aun presente- no tienes que sentir celos…yo…solo estaba intercambiando libros con Rogue y Sting era solo el canal por el cual hablábamos, no me interesa…y a decir verdad…¿quién te dijo que me atraían los chico malos?

-alguien- respondí sin ánimos, me sentí como un real tonto…

-sabes…tu, me gustas tal y como eres….desde que nos conocimos….-la mire con indiferencia, yo le gustaba tal y como era¡espera!…¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo le gustaba?!..- y no tienes que fingir ser malo…ya tienes un lado que me llamo la atención…cuando estas celoso…

Fue mi turno nuevamente de sonrojarme ya no odia negar nada…solo tome su mano y la entrelace con la mía

-me gustas…-le dije casi en un susurro pero ella me escucho, puesto que me abrazo aun cuando yo estaba sentado en una de las camillas de la enfermerías-

-también me gustas…-aquella confesión, aquellas palabras, decidí que solo podían ser para mí, la aleje un poco y sin percatarme me puse demasiado serio…-

-solo se cariñosa conmigo, no hables dulcemente con otros…eres mía desde ahora lucy…-dije con voz firme, ella sonrió y se abalanzó contra mí en una oleada de pequeños besos

-eres tan sexi cuando estas celoso-me dijo antes de que yo perdiera el control y la besara como correspondía…

tal vez no podía ser un real "chico malo" pero si el suficiente para ella, y eso era lo que en realidad me importaba.

* * *

_**Probablemente nadie se dio cuenta de mi desaparición repentina XD pero para quienes sí, y me extrañaron déjenme decirles que todo fue porque el cargador de mi compu murió y tuve que llevarlo a servicio técnico de ahí se demoraron, pero ya estoy de vuelta :3 espero este one-shot haya sido de su agrado n.n ya son las 2:34 am en mi país, y estoy muy cansada luego de haber terminado con 3 trabajos para hoy XD pero bueno, quería darles en anuncio de mi regreso, agradezco mucho sus review besitos a todos y un gran abrazos gracias por su paciencia**_

_**Pd: mañana actualizare la ¿gatita? de mis sueños n.n **_

_**Se despide Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

You belong with me

.

.

~cap 6~

.

﴾¿_ni en un millón de años?_ ﴿

.

.

A Natsu Dragneel lo conocí cuando íbamos en la primaria, él era un chico divertido y simpático, se ganó el cariño de los alumnos y profesores en poco tiempo, aquello no me molestaba, de hecho yo también quería ser su amiga, yo era la típica niña inteligente y rica de pocos amigos, me esforzaba todos los días por poder acercarme a todos, pero nada funcionaba, uno de los días mientras estábamos de excursión repentinamente me perdí del grupo, estuve sola durante unas horas, una vez me encontraron todos estaban preocupados, me sentía realmente feliz de ver que por lo menos sabían que yo estaba ahí, con ellos, pero Natsu me miro con mala cara, y dijo algo que hizo que toda mi felicidad se derrumbara- _solo lo hace para llamar la atención , esa hijita de papá-_ todos comenzaron a burlarse, ¡como lo odie en ese momento! Todo el cariño que acababa de recibir se fue de inmediato-_ ¡¿Qué le hice yo para que dijera eso?!_- desde ese momento tuve menos cercanos hasta que finalmente me quede completamente sola, y era la burla constante del Dragneel. Una vez salimos de primaria lo amenace-no era la mejor en eso pero algo hice- ¡me vengare de esto Dragneel- fueron mis palabras él solo se burló, desde ese día he tratado de derrumbarlo.

.:::.

Inclusive ahora que estamos ya en la secundaria, desgraciadamente él siendo un Dragneel y yo una Heartfilia acudimos a la misma institución por orden de nuestros padres, en lo que llevamos aquí puedo decir que él sigue siendo tan popular como siempre pero yo no me quedo atrás, constantemente recibo la declaración de uno o dos chicos, no lo negare mi cuerpo es también la envidia de muchas, pero mi único objetivo es ver derrotado al estúpido peli rosa.

-lu-chan, ¿crees que de verdad funcione?-me pregunto mi mejor amiga Levy McGarden, la cual por cierto esta enamoradísima del primo de Natsu-

-claro que si-le sonreí con confianza, estaba preparando una broma al peli rosa, hasta ahora no había conseguido otra cosa más que quedar siempre segunda frente a él…tanto en notas como en todo lo demás ¡y el muy idiota no hacia ningún esfuerzo! Sonreía y lo conseguía todo…-

-¡BU!-frente al inesperado susurro me asuste y solté la soga que sujetaba un balde con agua, resultado…quede empapada con el balde sobre mi cabeza, la peculiar risa a mis espaldas me aviso quien era el culpable- buen intento Heartfilia, pero te faltan siglos para poder hacerme una broma a mí- ¡como odiaba su egocentrismo!-

Las risas de los demás tampoco tardaron en llegar, así que solo me quedo una opción, usar mi encanto para detener las burlas

-mooo- me queje, tire el balde a un lado, con cuidado me saque la chaqueta del uniforme dejando la blusa expuesta la cual por cierto era ajustada, me puse en modo infantil con un pucherito- hace frio~-dije melodiosamente en seguida más de uno se acercó a mi ofreciéndome su chaqueta mientras sus ojos tenían forma de corazón, observe con arrogancia al peli rosa puesto que enseguida las burlas se habían detenido, pero me sorprendió en gran manera verlo con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia mí con enojo- ¿estaba así por el resultado final o… por otra cosa?-

Lo que continuo del periodo solo eran anuncios de como Natsu había sacado el primer lugar en todos los exámenes, las chicas a su alrededor se derretían, yo nuevamente había quedado segunda…-necesito un plan para acabar con él…-me susurre a mi misa mientras me dejaba caer en la mesa-

.:::.

En el primer periodo de recreo me dirigí a la biblioteca, pero mi paseo fue interceptado por un muchacho de cabello negro y cuerpo muy tonificado

-y tu ¿Quién eres?-pregunte cruzando mis brazos bajo mi pecho, el chico se acercó a mí y yo obviamente me puse nerviosa, el lugar en el que estábamos no había nadie más circulando- ¿q-que?

-eres….-se acercó a tal grado que me acorralo entre la pared y él- tan bella como dicen los rumores

- y ¿Qué con eso?..a-alejate…-comencé a empujarlo con mis manos sin embargo me tomo ambas muñecas y las puso a la altura de mi cabeza

-¿Qué sucede? Solo quiero declararme, no estés asustada- sonrió de tal manera que supe de inmediato que lo de él no era una simple confesión

-lo siento, pero yo- en ese momento me apretó más fuerte logrando que soltara un gruñido frente al dolor-

-no me vas a rechazar, porque ya estas enamorada ¿no?-mi cara se convirtió en una de póker face, e-enamorada yo?

-¡¿quién te dijo eso?!..Y ¡¿de quién se supone que estoy enamorada?!-

-del Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel-_¡el idiota del cabello rosa! Tienen que estar bromeando_

-yo no estoy- lo que fuera a decir el imbécil que tenía enfrente me detuvo cuando su agarre se hizo más fuerte- s-suéltame…-

-serás mía antes que del Dragneel-

-no seré ni tuya ni de él-

-eso lo veremos- poco a poco se acercó a mí, mi primer beso me lo robaría este idiota…_¡¿Por qué no tengo a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda?_!...todo es por tu culpa...

-Natsu- susurre apenas y casi mágicamente el chico pelinegro de enfrente cayó abruptamente dejándome totalmente sorprendida

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-la vos proveniente de ¿un árbol? Que tenía enfrente me hiso reaccionar- largate-le dijo al chico que ahora se arrastraba por salir corriendo- vuelves a poner una mano sobre ella y te mato- fue lo último que dijo mi "salvador" para que el acosador saliera llorando mientras lo maldecía…con un gran salto el peli rosa salto del árbol posicionándose frente a mi

-g-gracias-me maldije a mí misma, nunca de los nunca le hubiese dicho esta palabra

-vamos a la enfermería- la manera en que me lo ordeno me hiso volver a ser la misma

-estoy bien, no necesito…¡auch!-me queje cuando puso presión sobre mis muñecas- ¡no quiero tu ayuda!, con lo que hiciste fue suficie…-no pude seguir puesto que pase de estar de pie en el piso a estar sobre su hombro- ¡o-oye bajame!...¡DRAGNEEL!

-esa fue…-hiso una pausa mientras yo lo miraba molesta- la primera vez que me llamaste por mi nombre- me sorprendió un poco puesto que yo no lo había notado- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiera estado ahí?

-lo hubiese golpeado en la entrepierna y listo, apareciste innecesariamente- él rio un poco yo solo cerré los ojos esperando llegar pronto a la enfermería, en el camino la mayoría de los alumnos nos miraban sorprendido, yo solo quería desaparecer..

.:::.

-puedo curarme sola-

-no me dejaras hacer nada-

-ya te lo dije, no necesito tu ayuda- ignoro totalmente mi opinión y comenzó a vendarme las muñecas, yo me cruce de piernas y de pronto recordé el rumor que andaba circulando- sabes, algunos chicos andan diciendo que yo…e-estoy…-el me miro y alzo una ceja y gire mi rostro sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza- q-que estoy enamorada de ti..-

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que alguien hablara

-¿es mentira?-

-¡por supuesto!-respondí casi de manera inmediata, pude ver como sonreía _¿decepcionado?_ No, no de seguro eran imaginaciones mías

-que mal…-apenas pude soltar un _¿uh?_, antes de que chocara su frente con la mía y me mirara con una sonrisa- porque yo, estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti-me susurro antes de robarme mi primer beso_ ¿enamorado de mí? ¡¿q-que rayos le pasaba y porque tengo estas cosas en mi estómago?!_- se separó segundos después, cuando vi su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado- no vuelvas a ser dulce con otros, yo seré el único que te podrá enamorar ¿oíste?-aquello fue una orden, sali de mi momento de no entteder nada para apuntarlo con el dedo indice

-n-n-ni..¡Ni en un millón de años me enamoraría de ti-le grite con mis mejillas ardiendo, me reacomode y me dirigí a la puerta-no importa lo que hagas! Me escuchaste Dragneel..-

-sí, sí, pero tú también me escuchaste- se acercó a la puerta casi a la misma distancia que a la mía- te amo Lucy- susurro para luego salir de la enfermería, junte mis manos echas puños cerca de mi pecho y con las mejillas sonrojadisimas solo pude susurra una cosa

_-idiota-_

El peli rosa por su parte iba con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente se había confesado, de ahora en adelante pobre de aquel que si quiera pensara en declarársele a la hermosa rubia y futura novia como le gustaba pensar, porque él personalmente se encargaría de borrar todo rastro de valor-

Natsu Dragneel conseguiría a Lucy Heartfilia, la chica que lo enamoro desde ya bastante tiempo…

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por sus review ^^ me alegra mucho que les guste, ahora mismo me estoy preparando para ir al cine *w* pero ya tengo casi listo el nuevo cap de "Falling for you" me faltan unos detalles más y de seguro publico el nuevo cap hoy en noche, ¡ya estoy de vacaciones! Así que tratare de publicar los cap rapidito, debo actualizar" la gatita de mis sueños y Heartstring":3 así que nos veremos pronto jijjiji**_

_**los review del cap anterior los respondere por inbox n.n**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


End file.
